The Rescue Mission
by Alicethepurplefrog
Summary: When Woody is kidnapped, it's up to Buzz and Jessie to save him! But on the way, will they finally realize their true feelings for one another? BuzzxJessie
1. Alone on the windowsill

"Boom! Boom!" Bonnie screamed, throwing water balloons everywhere, getting her whole room soaked.

"The witch used her evil weather machine to change the weather!" Bonnie screamed as Jessie.

"A-ha-ha-ha! That's right! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Bonnie cackled as Dolly.

"Buzz!" Bonnie exclaimed as Woody. "Fly up into space and destroy that machine!"

"You're not goin' anywhere!" Bonnie threatened as Hamm.

"Evil Dr. Porkchop?" Bonnie as Buzz gasped.

"That's right, and you aren't going nowhere!" Hamm repeated. Hamm begin to shoot more water balloons at Buzz, but he dodged them. "Curses!" Bonnie spun around the room, throwing more water balloons when the door opened and she hit her mother in the face with one.

"_Bonnie!" _Her mother shouted, her face soaking wet.

"Ack!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm sorry, mom! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Bonnie, look what you've done!" Her mother shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie hung her head down in shame, and her mother sighed.

"It's alright, just try to clean this place up before we go."

"Go? " Her mother put her hand to her face and sighed louder.

"Did you forger already? We're going to a family reunion today. You know, at grandma's house in the mountains?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"Well, pack, okay?"

"'Kay." Bonnie grabbed her toys and placed them in a bag.

"Are you sure you want to bring your toys?" Her mother asked. "Do you remember what your cousins did last time?"

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie said, remembering. "I can't believe Pete and Joe! They lost my Patty doll!"

"Yes, so I suggest you leave your toys here."

"Oh, alright." Bonnie sighed.

"Good, I'm gonna go change, and you... try to dry off this room a bit, okay?" Her mother left, and Bonnie took the toys out of her bag.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really wanna take you, but last time I went, my cousins took my Patty doll and lost her somewhere!" She got up and threw some clothes in her bag, and grabbed a towel and attempted to clean up the room. "I'll be gone the weekend, so be on your best behavior! That's means you, Buttercup! Don't start any fires!"

"Bonnie? You ready to go?" Her father called from downstairs.

"Yup!" Bonnie waved goodbye to her toys, and rushed out of the room. As soon as she was safely down the stairs, the toys sprung to life.

"_One _time." Buttercup complained. "I lit a book on fire _one _time! It was an accident!"

"Geez, I'm all wet!" Hamm said, shaking the water off his body. "Where on earth did she come up with a weather machine game?"

"Beats me." Dolly said, squeezing her arm so the water dripped out.

"Hey, Dolly." Woody started. "Who was Patty?"

"Oh, Patty..." Dolly began. "She was a plastic doll, kind of like a Barbie. When Bonnie took Patty and I up to her relative's place, her cousins, Pete and Joe, took us. They lost Patty somewhere in the mountains, but luckily I was safe. She was real nice toy."

"Oh that's horrible!" Jessie said. "If I were Bonnie, I woulda' given those two a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down, Jessie, maybe Patty found a new owner." Buzz reassured. Jessie smiled at him.

"Well, we can only hope." Dolly said. "Woody, you okay?" Woody was staring at her, a completely blank expression on his face.

"Earth to Woody, anyone there?" Buzz teased, punching Woody playfully in the shoulder.

"I... I need some time alone." Woody said, pushing Buzz away. He walked to the windowsill, and sat there, staring blankly at the outside world.

"What's up with him?" Dolly asked.

"I dunno." Buzz replied, staring at the cowboy, puzzled.

"Well, we're gonna find out, aren't we?" Jessie said. She grabbed Buzz's hand and led him to the windowsill.

"Um... J-Jessie?" Buzz asked, blushing while hand-in-hand with the cowgirl. "Are you sure we should go up there... h-he wanted to be alone..." Jessie turned to Buzz, and gave him a look of determination.

"We toys stick together, don't we?" She asked. Buzz smiled and nodded, as they headed towards Woody.

"Hey Woody!" Jessie shouted gleefully, wrapping her arms around Woody's neck, startling him. "What 'cha doin' way up here?"

"Woody, what's up?" Buzz asked. "You seemed fine until Dolly brought up that story about Patty."

"Well, it's just..." Woody sighed. "You remember Wheezy, right?"

"'Course we do." Jessie said, sitting down. "Why?"

"Well, remember how Mrs. Davis insisted on selling Wheezy because his squeaker broke again? Well, Andy still didn't want to give him up, so he took Wheezy from the table and hid him in his backpack. That day, Andy took Wheezy and me to a sleepover, and they ended up going out to dinner. The kids played with their toys at the table... and when they got up to leave, Andy left Wheezy at the table. I wanted to save him, I really did, but I couldn't just jump out of Andy's arms in a public place like that! So, I had to watch as an employee threw Wheezy away. I... I lied about that, so you guys wouldn't have to know about... what happened to him..." Woody pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry I lied."

"Oh... poor Wheezy..." Jessie said, remembering the horrible events she and the others had gone through at the dump.

"That's why I felt bad when she brought up the story about Patty. Because I know what happens to lost toys."

"Woody." Buzz stated, placing his hand on Woody's shoulder. "It's not you're fault, okay?"

"Thanks, guys." Woody smiled.

"Hey everybody!" Trixie screamed, as she trampled into the room. "Rex and I found the most hi-lar-i-ous video on the internet! Come and see it!" She ran out of the room, as everyone followed her except the three on the windowsill.

"You coming, Woody?" Buzz asked, as he headed for the ledge.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. You two go ahead."

"See ya in a minute." Jessie said, hopping off the ledge. Woody stared happily at his two friends as they walked out the door, then turned to look out the window again. It was a nice, sunny, spring day and everything outside was green. There were newly blooming plants and flowers, and even the sky seemed to look a little more refreshed. He sighed and pressed his head against the cool glass.

"I'm really sorry, Wheezy." He whispered. "If only I could've thought of some way to save you." Woody sighed again, and looked to the door. "But... I've got friends who need me now... I guess the past is the past." He got up and jumped from the windowsill to the floor. He walked across Bonnie's deserted room and was halfway to the door when he heard a thud behind him. He turned at the sound, only to find the window open. "...Hello?" Woody asked. There was no reply. "Is anyone there? If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" Again there was no reply so Woody began to walk carefully to the door, cautious for any sound. He heard a thump behind him, but before he could even turn to see who it was, the mysterious toy hit him over the head brutally, and Woody collapsed to the floor. His attacker grunted in approval at his handiwork, and climbed up Bonnie's desk to retrieve the tape. He began to wrap the tape around Woody's arms and legs, tying them together. When he was done, he heaved Woody over his shoulder, and climbed out the window, leaving a post-it note behind him.

* * *

"A ha ha ha ha!" Jessie laughed hysterically as she and Buzz walked back towards Bonnie's room. "That was the funniest video I've ever seen!"

"I don't get why it's so funny." Buzz said. "It was just a Spanish Buzz Lightyear commercial."

"Exactly!" Jessie giggled. "I'll let Woody help explain." They walked into Bonnie's room, and headed towards the windowsill. "Woody! Can you come down here?" There was no response.

"Woody? You alive up there?" Buzz called. Again there was silence. "You think fell asleep?"

"Well if he is, we should scare him!" Jessie said mischievously. Buzz smiled at her idea, and begin to climb up towards the window. "Okay, we'll jump up there when I say three, and shout at him, ready?"

"Ready." Buzz replied.

"Okay... one... two... THREE!" Jessie and Buzz jumped onto the windowsill.

"SURPRI-" But before they could finish the word, they noticed there was nothing there.

"Where in tarnation did he run off to?" Jessie asked, scratching her head.

"Hey Jessie?" Buzz asked, worried. "Was the window open when we left?" Jessie noticed the open window and gasped.

"Buzz, you don't think he-" Jessie began.

"Tried to find Wheezy?" Buzz finished. "Woody may be a loyal friend, but even he knows when something's impossible."

"But, where could he..." Jessie wondered out loud as she scanned the room. "Buzz! Under your foot, what's that?" Buzz looked down at his feet, and noticed an upside-down post-it note. He picked it up and gasped. "What's it say?" Jessie asked frantically.

"It says: _'I have your dear sheriff Woody, space toy. Come find him. 6433 Quartz St., number 95. Bring yourself and Jessie, but no one else._' Who could've done this?" Buzz asked. He turned to Jessie, who was hyperventilating and pulling frantically at her braid. "Jessie? You okay? What's wrong?" He walked over to the cowgirl, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It...it can't be... not there, anywhere but there..." Jessie said in between breaths.

"Where, where is it?" Buzz asked. "Jessie, please tell me!"

"That's... that's where I was in storage..."

* * *

_Author's Note: I always promise myself I'll take a break and relax, but when there's nothing to write, what am I supposed to do at 2 a.m.? Sleep? Yeah, right! Anyways, I came up with this story yesterday when I was playing in the river. Don't ask why I come up with Toy Story Fanfics while I'm in a river, I just do. Well then, what to talk about... Oh yes, there is a Toy Story reference, and a Toy Story 3 one. But let me tell you this. You have to be the biggest Toy Story nerd on the face of the earth to notice them. And by that I mean, you would've had to have watched commentary on Toy Story 1, and seen all of the interviews. And as for the Toy Story 3 one, you would've had to read the entire Art of Toy Story 3 book to know what it is. So... good luck. Anyways, I hope this story is as good as my other ones, so wish me luck! ~Alicethepurplefrog _

_P.S. sorry this chapter is so short! I promise they'll get longer!  
_


	2. The glass prison

Jessie and Buzz stood on the windowsill, frozen with shock. _Woody had been kidnapped...he had been kidnapped_... the thought swirled in Buzz's thoughts, as fear filled his mind. Jessie on the other hand, pulled harder and harder on her braid, her thoughts consumed by darkness. _Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. _The word repeated in her mind, and she imagined Woody all alone, in the horrible, endless darkness.

"Buzz!" Jessie cried, breaking the silence. "We gotta save him, we _have _to! He can't be alone there, it's horrible, he'll die there, he'll _die!_" Jessie began to ramble on and on about the horrors and darkness of storage, pulling so hard on her braid that strands of yarn began to fall.

"Jessie, calm down!" Buzz said as calmly as he could. He snatched her hands away from her hair, and squeezed them tightly. "I'll find him. I promise." Jessie began to breathe normally again, then looked at Buzz with a puzzled expression.

"'I'll find him'? Aren't I comin'?" Jessie asked.

"W-well, it's most likely a trap, and I..." Buzz looked up and Jessie and blushed. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Buzz..." Jessie said. "You're not goin' alone. Woody's like a brother to me, and I don't want him to be stuck there."

"But..." Buzz began. Jessie shook her head.

"My mind's made up, Buzzy." She said. She giggled at the nickname she came up for him, as he stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Buzz, Jessie, what are you two doing up there?" Dolly called from below, startling them both.

"We're... we're, um..." Buzz stuttered.

"We're discussin' something." Jessie shouted, letting go of Buzz's hands. "Dolly, round everyone up for a staff meeting, quickly!" Dolly nodded, and begin to shout at the other toys to get organized.

"What are you doing?" Buzz asked. "You're going to tell them about _this_?"

"Of course I am! They're gonna figure it out sooner or later, and we can't just leave without 'em knowing why!" Buzz sighed, and followed the cowgirl to the end of the ledge.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, with the help of Slinky and Dolly, Buzz and Jessie got everyone to gather at the foot of Bonnie's bed. The crowd murmured impatiently, curious as to what was going on.

"Alright everyone, quiet down, please." Buzz said, standing on a pillow so everyone could see him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mr. Potato-head complained. "Me and the missus were on a date!"

"Yeah, and Rex and I were in the middle of a giant zombie battle!" Trixie said, as Rex nodded. All of the toys began to talk about what they were doing before they were interrupted, and were unable to hear Buzz anymore.

"Hey, you guys!" Buzz shouted, but no one played no attention. "Guys, this is important! Guys?" Jessie quickly ran up to the pillow, and pushed Buzz out of the way so she could talk.

"_Hey! You guys better stick a sock in it, before I do it for you!" _Jessie screamed, getting the crowd to become silent. They had never seen Jessie so mad before. "_This is important!" _

"Um, t-thanks, Jess. I mean, Jessie!" Buzz stuttered, getting the crowd to laugh. "Earlier today, Trixie showed us that..." Buzz paused, trying to come up with the proper adjective. "_Funny_ video. During that time, Woody was alone on the windowsill. When we came back, we found this in his place." Buzz lifted the post-it note so everyone could see it. "It says: _'I have your dear sheriff Woody, space toy. Come find him. 6433 Quartz St., number 95. Bring yourself and Jessie, but no one else._'" But before Buzz could say anything more, the group of toys became hysterical.

"What?" Dolly gasped, raising her arms to her mouth in shock. "Woody's been kidnapped?"

"Oh, no! What happened to him?" Rex screamed.

"That is... _horrible!" _Mr. Prickle-pants said, breaking into a pose.

"Take this seriously, Baron-van-idiot!" Buttercup said, slapping the porcupine.

"This is terrible! Who could have done this?" Mrs. Potato-head asked, hugging her husband in worry.

"I... I don't know." Buzz responded.

"I have a hunch..." Jessie stated, though no one except Buzz was listening. "But I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

Woody awoke slowly, his head throbbing in pain. He rubbed his head, and noticed that his arms were tied together with tape. He struggled to get the tape off, but with no success.

"Where am I...?" Woody groaned. He looked around, but there was nothing to see. Everything was completely dark, and Woody couldn't even see his hands in front of him. "Hello?" He called out. All of a sudden, the lights flashed on, blinding Woody momentarily.

"So you've _finally _woken up?" A voice asked. "It's about time. I was afraid that I might've _killed _you. And I can't have that happen... _yet._" As soon as his eyes adjusted, Woody found where he was. He was locked in a glass box that had a tool box on top to prevent him from getting out. The glass box sat on top of an enormous pile of boxes, furniture, and other objects at least seven feet in the air. Woody gulped as he noticed how high up he was.

"Who are you?" Woody shouted. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm upset. You don't remember me? Is eleven years really that long of a time?" The owner of the voice jumped off the tool box, and landed in front of the glass box, facing away from Woody.

"Stinky Pete?" Woody gasped.

"Now, Woody..." The prospector said, gripping his pickaxe. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to call someone names?"

"You! What are you, why are you-" Woody began to shout random portions of questions, wondering what to ask. "What do you want with me?"

"It's simple, Woody. One word: _revenge." _He turned to look at the cowboy, and Woody gasped at the hideous sight that lay before him. The prospector's face was covered in paint. It had mixed together, forming ugly shades of gray and brown. Even his eyes were completely covered in gray, and you couldn't see his pupils. His clothes were full of holes, and he was covered in scratches and dirt.

"What happen-" Woody began.

"Do you _see_ what _you _did to me?" The prospector interrupted. _"This _is all _your _fault, and that stupid space toy's as well! If you hadn't sent me to that brat Amy, we could've been _happy _together in a museum right now! I found out that my theory was correct. Kids do _nothing _but hurt us _toys. _As soon as we're useless, they trow us away, get rid of us, and forget us! Tell me something, was Andy _worth _it?" Woody gulped as the prospector threw him a glare, waiting for an answer.

"Yes..." Woody said. "It was completely worth it. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but-"

"You're sorry. You're _sorry? _Do you honestly think that'll do _anything?" _The prospector raved. "I'll be sure to give you, Jessie and that stupid space toy _everything you deserve!" _

_

* * *

_

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down!" Buzz shouted, making the crowd of panicked toys silent. "I've got everything under control!"

"Yeah, 'course you do." Mr. Potato-head said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, we saved Woody once before, so we can do it again!" Buzz said confidently.

"Yeah, _we _saved Woody." Hamm pointed out. "This time it's just you two, and he's been kidnapped by a toy, not a stupid fat man."

"Don't you think we realize that, Hamm?" Jessie shouted. "We'll find a way to do this. We've been through a lot over the years, so this will be nothin'."

"Trixie, we need you to get us a map from here to this address." Buzz handed the post-it note to Trixie, who eagerly took it.

"Sure thing!" Trixie said, rushing to the computer. She returned moments later, with a piece of paper in her mouth. "Here ya go!" Buzz snatched it from her, and scanned it quickly.

"Let's see... thirty miles, we'll cross two major streets, two schools, and three parks, and a river..." Buzz scratched his head nervously. "This may be harder than we thought."

"Well, we're gonna go. Woody risked his life for us, so we should return the favor!" Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand, and climbed up to the windowsill where Woody was last seen.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Potato-head shouted to them.

"When you find who took him, give him a little something from me!" Buttercup said, kicking the ground as hard as he could.

"Buzz, Jessie." Dolly said. "Please be careful. Don't let anything happen to you, alright?" Jessie and Buzz turned to all of their worried friends, and smiled.

"We'll be back before Bonnie comes home." Buzz promised. The crowd continued cheering them on and wishing them luck. Jessie waved, and the climbed out the window behind Buzz. To their luck, the kidnapper left the makeshift rope of rubber bands there, so they didn't have to worry about falling.

_We're coming, Woody. _Jessie thought as she descended to the concrete below.

* * *

"What?" Woody asked.

"You and your friends are going to experience what I went through because of _you." _The prospector said simply.

"But they don't know where I-" Woody began.

"How stupid do you think I am?" The prospector asked, clanking his pickaxe against the glass box. "I left them an invitation to get here. And being the stupid toys they are, they'll blindly come after you." He chuckled. "This place is thirty miles away from that little brat's house. If they're not killed before they get here, I know just what I'll do. How about I lock Jessie in a tiny, black box, and wait until she goes insane? Then how about I cover that space toy in black paint, then leave him in the sun to roast? Ooh, what else could I do?" As the prospector said this, Woody began to tremble in anger.

"Don't you _dare _touch my friends!" Woody shouted. "I don't care what you do to me, just leave them alone!" The prospector glared at him, and violently swung his pickaxe at the box, forming a small crack.

"_If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut." _The prospector threatened. "I guess I forgot to say what I'd do to you, the main event! How about I torture your friends, then dump them in the river, and have you watch it all! Then maybe I'll leave you in this box, in this room, and never come back! How does that sound? Huh?"

"Why are you doing this to us...?" Woody asked as he curled up in fear, inching away from the prospector. "What happened to you?"

"_Oh? _So you're curious as to why I'm so angry? I guess while you're here, I'll tell you all of the horrible events that happened because of _you_. Well, how about I get the gang to explain it with me?" The prospector whistled, and toys began appearing all around him. There was a plastic doll with shreds for clothes and one missing arm. Next there was a rusty barbie car, then a giant plush mouse in a marching band uniform. After that, there was a group of rubber snakes that hissed at Woody. "Hmm, this isn't everyone- oh wait, there you are." The prospector said, as the last toy climbed the pile.

"Sorry, it's not the easiest thing to climb, especially with only one flipper." Wheezy said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, this chapter took me FOREVER, and I don't even know why. Hopefully this story will get better as it goes along. I've got plans for what will happen next, so... yeah. I honestly don't have all that much to say, which is unusual, 'cuz I usually fill up this space with random crap about my life, or toy story references that no one really cares about. Whelp, until next time, have a good, awesome, fantastical, scrumdidilyuptious, day. ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	3. Crossing the highway

**Be warned... there shall be VEERRRRY long paragraphs and lots of them! ...also, I do not own U-haul.**

* * *

Woody stared at the penguin in disbelief. It was Wheezy. _Why is he here? _Woody thought. Granted, he was happy that Wheezy was alive, but why was he working with Stinky Pete?

"Wheezy?" Woody asked, in shock. "Is that you? Oh, I'm so happy to see you, I thought you were dead!" Woody smiled at the penguin. He too, was a mess like the prospector. He was covered in dust and dirt, making his black rubber look gray. He was slumped over, and his left flipper was missing.

"Heya, Woody." Wheezy replied, without even looking at him. His voice was frail because his squeaker had broken long ago, and had never been replaced.

"Now Wheezy, why are you being so shy?" The prospector asked, giving the penguin his walking stick so he could walk faster. "Don't you want to give him a piece of your mind?" Wheezy finally reached the glass box Woody was trapped in, and sighed.

"Woody, why did you leave me there?" Wheezy asked calmly.

"Leave you? Look, Wheezy, I didn't want to leave you there, but what could I do? Was I really gonna just spring to life in a place like that, I had no choice!" Woody replied. "Wheezy, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to turn back time. Sorry isn't going to take me back to Andy's. Sorry isn't going to bring me my flipper back." Wheezy began to cough, sending dust specks everywhere. He looked up at Woody sadly as he finished. "And sorry isn't going to get anyone to love me."

"What... what are you talking about, Wheezy?" Woody asked. "A lot of people love you!"

"Like who? Andy left me there, and didn't even notice I was gone. You knew I was there and left me, and let me guess that no one even bothered to look for me."

"But..." Woody began. "Wheezy, that's not true..." Woody began. But he didn't know what to say that could possibly change Wheezy's mind. Wheezy's eyes were lifeless and dull, and he looked as if nothing could ever make him smile again.

"See, Woody?" The prospector said, patting Wheezy's back. "I'm not the only person who's life you ruined. You abandoned this poor penguin. What a _good_ friend you are." Woody stared blankly for a moment, and thought about the things he had done. _He's right, _Woody thought. _I'm a terrible friend. I pushed Buzz out of a window. I left Wheezy at that restaurant, and didn't even bother to look for him. I even...I even let Bo get sold. _Woody sighed, and pulled his knees to his chest. The prospector chuckled, knowing that he had succeeded in breaking Woody's spirit.

"How... how did you get here, Wheezy?" Woody asked.

"So, you want to hear our story, huh?" The prospector asked. He snickered. "Very well, then."

* * *

Buzz and Jessie ran down the sidewalk, looking around cautiously for any people. There was no one there, so they decided to take a small break. They jumped into a bush that was near the sidewalk so no humans could see them.

"So, ho far have we gone?" Jessie panted, tired from running. Buzz glanced at the map, and sighed.

"We've gone six miles." He said. "Only twenty-four more to go."

"Oh, we've been out here for hours." Jessie moaned, rubbing her aching legs.

"Well, would you like to here a story?" Buzz asked, smiling at the cowgirl.

"Story? About what?" Jessie asked curiously.

"About when we came to get Woody." Buzz said. "You know, when he was taken by Al."

"Sure, why not?" Jessie said, perking up. "Ya never told me about it."

"Well, Mr. Potato-head, Slinky, Hamm, Rex and I all went together to find him. We walked all the way from Andy's house to the toy barn. You should've seen what happened. We crossed this huge highway by hiding under traffic cones, and we nearly got run over! We caused a huge traffic jam, and even knocked over a streetlight!"

"Really?" Jessie asked, bursting out laughing. "I would've loved to see that!"

"Y-yeah, it was great." Buzz said, becoming nervous by her smile. "A-anyway, we went to Al's barn, and I ran into another Buzz Lightyear... and he was a bit..."

"Deluded?" Jessie asked.

"How did you know about that?" Buzz replied.

"Please, Buzz. Woody told me _all _about what you were like when you were opened." She grinned mischievously. "I would've liked to have seen _that _too!" Jessie explained, laughing again.

"He told you... everything?" Buzz asked. His face turned scarlet, and he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jessie asked, noticing this. "Whatever you were like then, doesn't matter now, right?" She smiled, and shook Buzz a little bit.

"Thanks, Jess. I-I mean, Jessie." He said. "Um, well, anyway... after that, the other Buzz trapped me in a box, and I watched as he got into the car with the other toys. Eventually, I got out of the box, and I got to Al's apartment, and, well... I think you know what happened next."

"Yeah, but there's one thing I don't know. What happened to the prospector?"

"The other toys and I stuck him in a Barbie backpack, and he was sent away. I haven't seen him since, obviously. Well, that's the...um, end." Buzz said with a shy chuckle.

"Hey, Buzz..." Jessie said, placing her hand on his. "Thanks for savin' me." She kissed him on the cheek gently, then jumped up and stretched. "Whelp, we best be headin' out! Thanks for the story." She ran from Buzz, and laughed as she went. Buzz was too stunned to notice that she was blushing almost as much as he was.

* * *

"When you gave me to that girl, Amy..." The prospector began. "That's when it all began. Being a 'big ugly man doll' I apparently needed a makeover." He sighed, and began to pace in front of the glass box. "All the makeovers in the world weren't enough for her. The more she painted me, the uglier I got, and she threw me away after only a year. I ended up in the dump, and I found this poor guy."

"It was a horrid place." Wheezy continued. "It was full of dust and dirt, and a broken shard of glass did _this_." He moved his stub for a flipper up and down. "If it wasn't for him, I would've been burnt to death. He pulled me out, saying he had a grudge to carry out, and so did I."

"We traveled together, looking for a place to go. There was no chance that I would get the round up gang back to Al's, so I decided that daycare was the next best thing. It took almost a year of walking, but we came upon a little place called Sunnyside."

"Sunnyside?" Woody gasped. The prospector just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we stayed at Sunnyside for a couple of years, and obeyed all of that bear's rules. It didn't matter though, we weren't a threat to him. And the caterpillar kids didn't even bother to play with us! Apparently kids don't like broken toys, even if they were the ones that broke us! Stupid brats..."

"Soon, one of the teachers there collected all of the 'reject toys'." Wheezy said, gesturing to the prospector's gang. "But being a nice lady, she thought she could fix us somehow. She kept us in her house, but gave up after awhile. Then she put us in storage."

"And we waited here in this never ending darkness, our anger growing as time went by. But then, about six years after we were place here, she came back with her kid... and _you _were with her. And if you were there, that space toy and Jessie would be too. So... I guess you can say we got ourselves on a little field trip. The next time her mother showed up, which was yesterday, we hitched a ride to her house. We waited in the bushes for awhile, until they went out of the house... and now you're here, aren't you?"

"But that doesn't make sense, how did you get back so fast?" Woody asked.

"The Barbie car is very useful. But that doesn't matter. What does is that you're here, and I- we, will finally get our revenge." He chuckled as he clanked his pickaxe against the glass wall again "I've got you _exactly _where I want you now." He laughed and looked at the concrete wall, as if there were a clock.

"Oh, would you look at the time! It's almost midnight. We better head off to bed!" He and his gang headed down the pile, but before he left, the prospector threw Woody a crazed look of happiness. "_Sweet dreams, sheriff." _And the lights shut off, leaving Woody alone in the darkness once again.

* * *

Buzz eventually caught up to Jessie, and they continued running down the strip of sidewalk for a couple of hours, until they reached an area that they knew would be trouble. It was the highway, A-113 to be specific. It was ten o' clock in the morning, and cars were rushing back and forth down the street.

"What do we do?" Jessie asked. She had never been to a highway before, and the sight of so many cars rushing by scared her.

"Do you see any traffic cones?" Buzz asked, hoping they wouldn't just have to run. They looked left and right on the sidewalk, but there was nothing but trash and plants.

"...It... it looks like we're gonna have to run out." Jessie said nervously, clutching her braid.

"What?" Buzz asked, startled. "We can't do that-"

"Buzz, is there any other choice?" Jessie said, interrupting him.

"...I guess not." He replied. He gulped, and quickly checked the street both ways. "I'll go first."

He stepped out into the street, and the second he did, a truck zoomed by, nearly blowing him away. He turned and saw more cars coming.

"JESSIE! JESSIE! GO, NOW!" Buzz screamed. He bolted across the highway, with Jessie following behind.

"Buzz, I see the median!" Jessie shouted as she headed towards the pink-bricked median that lay in the center of the highway. "We're halfway there!" She closed her eyes and summoned up all of her energy to make it to that point. Finally she felt her boot hit the brick, and she jumped up onto the median. "Buzz, we're almost there!" She turned to smile at him, but he wasn't there. "Buzz? Buzz?" She worriedly searched for him, and found him still in the street, his foot stuck in a crack in the asphalt.

"Jessie, I'll be fine, stay there!" Buzz shouted to the worried cowgirl. He couldn't have her get hurt, not on his watch. He pulled his foot up with all his strength, but with no outcome. "Come on... come on..." He looked up, and noticed that a giant semi was racing towards him. He gasped, and pulled harder and harder at his leg, but nothing worked. _I'm going to be run over! _He thought _No... no! I can't... I can't abandon Woody alone... and I can't leave __**her **__alone!_

"_BUZZ!" _Jessie screamed. She ran over to the trapped space ranger, grabbed his hands and pulled him up as quickly as she could. The truck was seconds away from hitting them, and Buzz shut his eyes, knowing there was too little time to escape. He heard Jessie scream and felt himself fly into the air. He landed to the ground with a thud and opened his eyes. He had landed on the median. He stood up and looked around.

"Why am I alive...?" He asked. He looked over to where the truck had hit him, and gasped. Jessie was gone. All that was left was a deep hole in the ground that was made when the truck ran over it. She had... pushed him to safety? "Jessie..." He murmured, as the truth weighed down on him. "Jessie! Jessie!" He cried. But she was gone. He fell to his knees, and pounded the ground. He couldn't believe it. Jessie, one of his best friends... or maybe even more... was gone. "I didn't even get to tell her..." Buzz began, but he heard a faint sound. He looked and saw nothing, but heard a small moan.

Without any hesitation, he ran to the small hole in the ground, and found Jessie lying inside, her body covered in a tire track. He quickly pulled her out, and ran to the median just as a car raced by behind them.

"Jessie? Jessie? Are you alright?" He asked frantically, laying her on the ground. She coughed a few times, then stared at Buzz groggily.

"Thank goodness you're okay..." Jessie said with a smile.

"You think you can walk?" Buzz asked. She sat up slowly, and looked at the cars passing by on the street.

"I can't run fast enough." She replied. She watched the cars pass by and her eyes lit up. "Buzz! Keep a look out, and let me know when there's a U-haul or somethin' like that comin'!" She stood up, and pulled her pull string out as far as it could go. Buzz looked at her, puzzled, but did as he was told.

"Let's see... here's a... van, then... there. There's one!" He shouted.

"Hold onto me, alright?" Jessie shouted. She ran over to him.

"Um... w-what?" Buzz asked, confused and blushing.

"Grab onto me now!" She screamed. Quickly he obeyed, and wrapped his arms around the cowgirl's waist. She flung her pull string at the U-haul, and it wrapped around the handlebar on the back. She and Buzz were then pulled from the median, and landed on the bumper with a thud. Jessie's string unraveled itself, and returned to her back.

"What just happened?" Buzz asked, sitting up. She smiled.

"I just did what Woody did on that plane. He hooked his pull string to the plane, and we swung to safety. It was amazing!" She shouted.

"But why a U-haul?" Buzz asked.

"'Cause. From being in storage, I know that people put their stuff in storage when they have one of these. That's how I got into storage." She explained. "So Buzz, may I ask ya somethin'?"

"S-sure, what is it?" Buzz asked, unsure of what the cowgirl wanted.

"Can I take a small nap? I'm a bit... worn out from this." Jessie gestured to the tire track on her clothes.

"Um, sure, go ahead." Buzz replied. "I'll wake you when we need to get off."

"Thanks." Jessie closed her eyes, placed her head on Buzz's shoulder, and fell asleep almost instantly. Buzz blushed and stared at the sleeping cowgirl.

"Here I am, Buzz Lightyear, defender of the galaxy." Buzz whispered. "I can defeat any foe in my way, but I can't even help the girl I care about." He looked at her again, and sighed. "I promise, I _promise _I will protect you from now on."

"Hey, Bullseye, wait up..." Jessie muttered in her sleep. Buzz was startled by the sudden statement but smiled anyways. Now he would have something embarrassing to tell her when she woke up. He placed his hand on her yarn hair, and stroked it gently.

"I... I like you, Jessie." Buzz said. He had finally said it. But why was too cowardly to say it when she was awake? He sighed, knowing she probably didn't hear it.

"...Me too..." Jessie murmured. Buzz stared down at her in shock, but found that she was still fast asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: *drum roll please* IT'S FINALLY DONE! This chapter took me forever to edit! I stayed up until like 5 o'clock last night fixing this up. (Don't worry about my sleep. Since I'm going on vacation in three days, I'll be too excited to sleep anyways. XD) Anyways, I have to have to HAVE TO thank all of the people who faved and reviewed this story. I swear you guys are the sweetest people on the Earth! You're all so nice! If i could get you all souvineers from Disneyland, i totally would. :) By the way, I absolutely LOVED __half of the reviews for chapter two were people freaking out about Wheezy, it made me happy inside. Also, if you made it this far, I must thank you for putting up with the loooong time it took me to write this, and for putting up with all of the cheesyness and long paragraphs. Hope I didn't bore you! Whelp, since I'm leaving in a few days, I'm gonna try to upload another chapter before I go, because I'll be gone for six days... and maybe I'll get some super-fantabulous-awesomtastical ideas while I'm gone, who knows. Anyway, to end my rant, thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoy! ~Alicethepurplefrog._


	4. Cell ninetyfive

Woody looked around him, but there was nothing to see. Everything was dark, and the world seemed to stretch on forever. Suddenly the lights flashed on, and Woody was in awe at the sight.

"I'm in... Andy's room...?" He asked a loud. It was Andy's room indeed, and it looked the same as it did when he was little. The walls were a fresh, baby-blue color with yellow stars, and was covered in pictures that Andy drew of his toys, instead of the posters he had as a teenager. His bed had the official Buzz Lightyear sheets, and the hardware floor was covered in his toys.

Woody couldn't believe it- everyone was there! Even the toys that had been sold. He ran up to the group of toys and beamed.

"Oh, guys!" Woody exclaimed. "I've missed you!" Suddenly, all of the toys turned to face him, with frowns on their faces.

"_Did you really miss us?_" They asked in unison. Then they all burst into pieces- arms, legs, torsos, heads... and they began to crawl towards Woody, who was too shocked to do anything. The congealed mass of toys wrapped themselves around Woody's body, squeezing tighter and tighter every time he attempted to move.

"What... what are you guys doing!" Woody asked as he gasped for air.

"_Why didn't you save us?" _They moaned. "_Why didn't you save us, Woody?" _

"_I... couldn't..." _Woody struggled, but the toys closed in tighter. "_It was... Andy's choice... not...mine..." _

"Is that so?" Wheezy walked in front of the suffocating cowboy, slumping over. "I thought you said 'no toy gets left behind.'" Woody wanted to reply, but was literally choking. Suddenly he heard the familiar tap of high heels on the hardware floor, and looked up to see Bo Peep walking towards him.

"So, Woody..." She began, face-to-face with the frightened sheriff. "As long as it's okay with Andy, you don't mind if I'm gone?"

"_N-no Bo... it's not..." _Woody attempted to say.

"So if it were okay with Andy, you wouldn't mind if I _died?_" As she said this, her perfect porcelain body cracked and burst into a million little pieces.

"NOOOOO!" Woody screamed, waking up with a start. He panted as he looked around, and realized he was still in the glass box. "It... it was just a dream..." He placed his hand on his forehead, and sighed. _What is this feeling? _Woody asked himself in silence. _Why did it seem so... real? Is it because it was my fault? Bo... Bo... I'm so... sorry. _

While he was stuck in these thoughts, the lights flashed on, and Woody yelped in surprise. In a few moments, the prospector, Wheezy, and the gang had gathered around the box.

"Well good morning, Woody." The prospector said with a fake smile. "Did you sleep well?" He chuckled and Woody glared back at him. "Lighten up, would ya Woody? You'll get used to the darkness, seeing as how you're gonna be here for the rest of your life."

* * *

"Jessie? Hey Jessie?" Buzz asked, gently shaking the cowgirl. The U-haul had finally pulled into the storage center after a stop at a convenience store and a traffic jam.

"Hmm...?" Jessie mumbled. "Oh, hey Buzz." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"It's only been about thirty-five minutes." Buzz replied. "And guess what?"

"What?" Jessie asked.

"You talk in your sleep!" He exclaimed.

"H-hey, no I don't!" Jessie protested.

"'Hey Bullseye, wait up!'" Buzz imitated. Jessie blushed and scowled at him.

"I have 'half a mind to smack you!" Jessie replied.

"Hey daddy, did you hear something?" A little girl asked. She and her father had gotten out of the U-haul, and were walking towards the back of the vehicle.

"Let's go!" Buzz whispered, and he and Jessie ran and hid behind one of the tires just as the family of two made it to the back.

"So, which one is ours, Daddy?" The little girl asked.

"We're number 78, Kate." The father said. "Now help me unload this, okay?"

"Okay!" Kate replied. She stared at the back as her father opened it, but accidentally dropped her bracelet. She bent over to pick it up, and noticed Jessie's hat lying on the ground. "Oh, look at this!" She exclaimed as she picked it up. She looked behind the wheel, and noticed Jessie laying there. "A cowgirl doll!" She picked her up and ran to her father, not even noticing Buzz. "Daddy, daddy, look at what I found!"

"What is it?" Her father asked, after opening the back of the U-haul.

"I found a cowgirl doll! Can I keep it?" She begged.

"Sure, why not?" He replied, grabbing a box. "But don't tell mom where you got that, okay? She doesn't like it when you pick things up off the ground. Now help me with one of these." Kate ran over and grabbed a small box in one hand, the other one holding Jessie tightly. Buzz sat behind the wheel, thinking of what he could do.

_We made it this far, and now this? _He asked himself silently. _Great, just when I told her I'd always protect her. _He watched Kate and her father disappear into the enormous space of the storage cell. _Woody always comes up with great plans. Think, Buzz think! What would he do right now? _He looked at the objects in the U-haul and came up with a plan. He hurriedly jumped inside, and climbed up the boxes, and waited for Kate's return. She came back moments later, and reached inside for a box. This was his chance. With all of his strength, Buzz pushed a vase that was sitting there, and it fell to the ground and shattered into a million sharp pieces.

"Ow! Daaaaady!" Kate shrieked. She flailed her arms in the air, flinging Jessie to the ground. Buzz turned to jump out when he noticed a big, bleeding cut on Kate's arm. He stared at it for a moment, in shock. _Did I do that...? I hurt a person! _Kate began to sob hysterically, and her father rushed over to comfort her.

"Kate, what happened?" He asked. But Kate was wailing too much to even speak. Buzz knew he had to do something. After all, this was _his _fault. He searched the boxes around him, until he found a box of band-aids that looked as if they'd been in the U-haul forever. He quickly ripped the box open, and pulled out the largest one he could.

He turned back to where Kate was crying, and threw the band-aid at her, as he jumped out of the van. As soon as he hit the ground, he helped Jessie up and they ran away as fast as they could.

"W-what's this?" Kate asked, stooping over to pick up the band-aid. She opened it and placed it on her arm, then looked at the U-haul in confusion. "Thanks...?"

"I think the coast's clear, Buzz." Jessie said, as she and the space ranger slowed to a walk.

"Are you okay?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy." Jessie replied. She smiled. "Ooh, I was right!"

"Right about what?" Buzz said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was right! You are the sweetest space toy I have every met!" She exclaimed. "You bothered to save me, and you even helped out that little girl." She jumped and hugged Buzz, squeezing him tightly and spinning him around. "Oh you are just so_ nice_!"

"Thanks, Jessie..." Buzz replied as best as he could while in her embrace. "But... could you leggo of me now...?"

"Oh, sorry there, partner." Jessie giggled, letting him down.

"No problem." He said, a small blush on his face.

"So now we head to... which one was it?" Jessie asked.

"It was number ninety-five." Buzz said.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Wheezy, you guard the prisoner! Lizzy, snakes, watch the entrance!" The prospector ordered. The gang followed his orders, and soon Woody and Wheezy were all alone.

"Wheezy!" Woody shouted. "Hey, Wheezy!" The penguin finally turned, slumped as usual.

"What is it, Woody?" Wheezy asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Woody said. "It's about Andy."

"What do I need to know about Andy?" Wheezy replied indifferently.

"I just want you to know... that when Andy realized you were gone, he searched for you for _weeks_." Wheezy looked at Woody, his eyes widening and a small smile appearing on his face.

"Woody..." Wheezy said quietly. "Is that tru-" But before he could finish the sentence, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Wheezy, you look tired." The prospector said. "Why don't you go take a nap, hm?"

"Yes, sir." Wheezy replied. He hopped down the pile, and the prospector followed him.

"Don't listen to that backstabber." The prospector whispered to Wheezy. "He'll do anything to convince you he's your friend. But remember, he's your _enemy. _It's because of him you ended up like this."

"I... understand." Wheezy replied. He continued down the pile of stuff, and disappeared from Woody's view.

"I should've taped that fat mouth of yours shut too." The prospector sneered. He walked away, leaving Woody all alone again.

"Dang it." Woody sighed. "I was so close... Wheezy, you gotta believe me."

* * *

It only took Buzz and Jessie a few minutes for them to reach storage cell ninety-five. They stood outside for a moment, staring blankly at the large, garage-like door.

"Well, this is it..." Jessie stated. She unconsciously grabbed her braid, but before she could tug at it, Buzz placed his hand on hers.

"Jessie..." Buzz said calmly. "I promise we'll come back out."

"Y-you sure?" Jessie asked nervously. She attempted to pull at her hair, but Buzz pulled her hand down and squeezed it tight to stop her.

"I guarantee it." He smiled, and put his hand to his chest. "Cross my heart."

"Thanks, Buzz. Sorry I'm so dang nervous." She said. Without warning, Buzz gave her a quick hug.

"Are you ready?" Buzz asked, looking away from Jessie so she couldn't see his blush. She giggled, and tightened her hat on her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Together, they walked up to the giant entrance, and knocked on the door.

"Woody! You in there?" Buzz shouted.

"Whoever took you is gonna get themselves a beatin' to remember!" Jessie shouted, pounding her fists together. As soon as she finished this, the door slowly opened far enough so Buzz and Jessie could get through. They crawled under, and were met with darkness. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, making the room even darker. Buzz's space suit immediately lit up, and Jessie clutched his arm in fear.

"We'll be fine, we'll be fine." Buzz whispered. "Woody? Are you here?"

"Buzz! Jessie! Get out of here, before-" Woody shouted from somewhere in the distance, but was cut off.

"Woody? Where are you?" Jessie cried. There was no response, and the toys grew more and more afraid.

"Well hello. I've been expecting you two." The prospector's voice boomed.

"Who's there?" Buzz asked, not recognizing the voice.

"If you're the varmit who kidnapped Woody, I swear I'm gonna-" But before she could describe what she was going to do to him, she was hit on the head with his pickaxe, and collapsed to the floor.

"Jessie?" Buzz screamed, but moments later he was knocked unconscious too.

"Okay, lights!" The prospector shouted. The lights turned on, and the gang of toys gather around the unconscious cowgirl and space ranger. "They came here faster than I expected. Isn't that right, Woody?" He turned to the cowboy, whose mouth was covered by a rubber snake that wrapped around his head, blocking his mouth. "You did a good job." The prospector gestured for the snake to let go of Woody, and lock the box behind him.

"No... Buzz... Jessie..." Woody moaned, pounding his fist into the ground in misery. "Why did you come...?"

"_Because that's what friends are for." _The prospector replied mockingly. "Well, the pawns are now in place." The prospector began to cackle. "It's time for the show to _finally_ begin!"

* * *

_Author's Note: I am the most evil person in the world. Not only am I leaving you for a week, but I'm leaving you on a CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good luck, my puppets! Enjoy the more than week period it will take me to update! ...I'm kidding, I love all of you! :) As usual, I need to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. It makes me sooo happy inside! 8D I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I kinda had to rush it. Tonight was my last night to write (I can't write during the day, it's a long story, and I need to actually go to bed before 3 a.m. tomorrow) so I had to finish it up quickly. It's five a.m., and at this time tomorrow, I'll be heading out to the airport. (did you know that the sun comes up at 5 a.m.? Now you know.) Anyway, I'll be thinking of you all at Disneyland (I'm bringing Woody, Betsy and William with me, and if you don't know who they are, check out my other story, The Lost Sheriff (lol, I'm advertising myself! (lol, apprentices in apprentices!))), and I'll be sure to update as quickly as I can when I get back, plus I'll probably have new ideas for this story, and maybe even a new one! So for now, this isn't goodbye, and I'll be back, so don't forget about me! _

_P.S. There's an UP reference, but it's really easy to spot. Oh, and I stole the name 'Kate' from PerryRocks's character... (hope you don't mind, heh heh... I couldn't think of a name...) ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	5. The black box

**Beware! Cheesiness and long paragraphs lie ahead!**

* * *

Jessie awoke with a moan, her head aching from where she was hit. She opened her eyes, expecting to be in Bonnie's room, but instead was met with and unfamiliar sight. She was in a concrete room, and was lying on top of a giant tower of boxes.

"Ugh..." Jessie groaned. "Where am I...?" She tried to move, but found that her entire body was wrapped in tape, and was tied to something heavy that kept her from moving. That's when it all came back to her- She and Buzz had come here to rescue Woody, and then she was hit over the head... "Woody?" She tried to move around, searching for him frantically.

"I'm right here, Jess." Woody said. Jessie struggled to look behind her, and finally caught a glimpse of her friend, locked in a giant glass box with tape wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Oh, Woody! Thank goodness they didn't hurt ya! I was so worried!" Jessie exclaimed, happy to see him alright. But in response, he just frowned.

"Jessie... why did you come here?" Woody asked, staring hopelessly at the ground.

"Why did we come?" Jessie asked, with a puzzled look on her face. "Why _wouldn't_ we come, Woody? It's just like you said, Woody. Friends-"

"Friends stick together." Buzz said. He had woken up, and had been listening to their conversation. "Besides, we owe you for rescuing us so many times, right?"

"Thanks, guys..." Woody replied, a small hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" The voice startled Jessie and Buzz, but Woody on the other hand backed away from it. The prospector pulled himself up on top of the colossal stack of boxes, and Buzz and Jessie gasped at the sight of his disfigured face.

"Prospector? Is that you?" Jessie shouted in disbelief.

"Well hello, Jessie. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The prospector replied, sarcastically tipping his hat.

"You again?" Buzz shouted. He tried to get up, but he was covered in tape too.

"Yes, hello space toy. I certainly missed you." The prospector said, rolling his eyes. "But now that you two are both awake, I guess my wait is finally over!"

"Wait? Your wait for what?" Jessie asked.

"What do you want from us?" Buzz asked with more force.

"Y'know, Jessie. It was tiresome to explain this to Woody, so I'll give you the short version. I want something simple- _revenge_. If it weren't for that stupid space toy and Woody, we'd all be happy right now in a museum. But because of what they did, I was tortured, abandoned, thrown away, and placed in the darkness again. Now I only want to give them what's right. What they deserve, which is to _suffer_."

"But why do you need Jessie?" Buzz shouted. "I understand that you're mad at Woody and I, but what did she do? She's innocent, and you know it! Let her go!"

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't be calling the shots." The prospector said threateningly, swinging the pickaxe near Buzz's face. "I'll have the most fun killing you." He began to chuckle.

"No!" Jessie screamed desperately. "Please, don't! I understand that you suffered, but there must be another way!" The prospector sighed, and turned to Jessie with an annoyed look on his face.

"Jessie, this is your problem. You need to stop shouting and interrupting people when they're talking. I think you could use a little _straightening out_." With that, the prospector whistled, and the gang of broken toys climbed up onto the pile. Wheezy was the last to come up, and when he did, Buzz and Jessie let out yet another gasp.

"Wheezy?" Buzz shouted. The slumped penguin looked up at his old friends and frowned.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Wheezy said.

"Of course we do! When Woody told us what happened to you, we were so worried!" Jessie said.

"You guys... were worried?" Wheezy asked.

"Alright! Enough smalltalk!" The prospector shouted. "Take her away!" As soon as he ordered this, the rubbed snakes slithered away and came back almost immediately with a very small black box. Then the giant plush mouse picked Jessie up and took off the lid.

"What are you doing?" Jessie cried. "Put me down!" She struggled to escape the mouse's clutches, but he was far to strong.

"It's exactly as it looks, Jessie. Just a small black box. Hopefully it'll teach you to be quiet." The prospector said with a smirk.

"No! Don't! Please don't!" Jessie screamed, her eyes widening in fear. "I can't... I can't go into the dark, please! Don't!" Her screams became hysterical, and her words became inaudible.

"_LET HER GO!" _Buzz screamed. "_She never did a thing to you! Do whatever you want to me, I don't care, but let her go! Because I promised her, I promised that I'd..._protect...her..." Buzz quieted down, his cheeks turning red as he filled with embarrassment. But it seemed to work, for Jessie had stopped screaming. She stared at the space ranger, her cheeks a bit flushed.

"Buzz... is that true...?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Y-yeah, it is..." Buzz said, his entire face scarlet.

"Oh, I get it." The prospector said. He chuckled. "Love. Breaking you will be easier than I thought. Put her in." Without hesitation, the mouse threw Jessie into the box and shut the lid, placing a couple rocks on top so she couldn't get out.

Jessie hit the floor of the box with a thud, and screamed as the light above her was cut off. She looked all around her, but it was nothing but complete and utter darkness. The darkness.

"_Let me out!" _She cried. _"Please, please, let me out!" _There was no response, and she began to sob. When she was in the darkness, her imagination got the best of her, and it was never pleasant. The dark walls morphed around her and turned into Emily's room. She looked up, and found that she was under the her bed. It was happening again, she would have to go through this again, the scene would play through her head continuously, as Emily picked her up, and took her to the donation box.

She sobbed harder. The thought of Emily always seemed to come up in the darkness. But that wasn't all. Suddenly the darkness took the form of another place- it was Sunnyside, and she was trapped in the storage bin in the caterpillar room. She watched as Buzz paced outside of her cell. She felt a sickly feeling inside as Buzz turned and glared at her. _Please, please, go away... _She thought, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't want to think of Buzz like that ever again.

When she opened her eyes, the black walls of the box once again changed into something else. It was bright, blindingly bright. She was in the incinerator room at the dump. _No, not this again... _She turned to her right, and saw Buzz staring at her helplessly. She had never seen the space ranger ever look that scared and hurt in her entire life. It broke her heart to see him like that. He reached out his hand, and Jessie took it. She continued to scream, as the heat surrounded her.

But then she stopped, and returned to reality, the dark black box. _Why is Buzz showing up so much? _She silently asked herself. When she was in storage before, all that she saw was Emily. _When did he become so important that he outweighed Emily in my memories? When did I begin to fear for him, care for him, worry for him... when did he become the most important person in my life? _

_

* * *

_

Buzz was forced to sit there for what felt like an agonizing forever, listening to Jessie's horrible screams. But he couldn't do a thing about it. _No, no... _Buzz thought. _Jessie, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm sorry... Why do things always turn out this way? Whenever I try to save her, I just make things worse! I'm useless... useless... I... I can't even tell you that I... love... you. _

All of a sudden, her screams stopped. Buzz and Woody looked up, curious as to what happened.

"Alright, I think she's learned her lesson. How about letting her out for a little?" The prospector said confidently. He gestured to the mouse to let her out, and he did so obediently. He pulled her out, and she fell to the ground, with no movement at all. Her face was as white as a ghost, and her eyes were shut tight. She was curled up as best as she could with the tape around her, and was whimpering quietly.

"Jessie!" Buzz shouted worriedly. "Jessie! Are you okay?" She turned her head slowly to face the space ranger, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm... fine..." She said quietly. Somehow, she felt better than usual after being let out of the dark. When her thoughts were consumed by Emily, she would be even more saddened when she came out of the dark, because the sad truth would be that she would never see her again. But it was different this time. Buzz sat only a few inches away, and he was okay. He was there, and that was all that mattered.

"Jessie!" Woody exclaimed, breaking her from her thoughts. "Are you okay? You're real pale."

"I'm fine, Woody." She replied. The color began to return to her face, as she stared at Buzz.

"Oh great, that's just perfect!" The prospector complained, as he approached the group of toys. "What will I do now?" He stared at the toys, his brow narrowing in anger. "Well Jessie, I guess your friends are right. You really didn't do anything to me, did you?" The prospector walked over to Buzz and glared at him. "But _you. _It was mainly _you, wasn't it_?" He snapped his fingers, and the giant plush mouse picked him up.

"Unhand me!" Buzz shouted, but just the mouse was too big and strong for Buzz too.

"What are you planning on doing to him?" Jessie cried.

"Nothing much, Jessie. I'm just going to cover him in paint, then let him melt in the sun." The prospector replied indifferently. Jessie was about to reply when a sudden, loud, noise interrupted her. It was thunder. The room went silent, and the sound of rain pelting against the building became evident. Though Jessie hated the thunder and rain, she couldn't help but smile. This meant that the prospector couldn't go through with his plan, and Buzz would be safe. The prospector stared at the wall in shock for a moment, but smiled as an idea came into his head. "...Put him down." The mouse looked puzzled at the order, but did what he was told. "Everyone, get up here!" After he said that, the gang of broken toys once again appeared on the top of the pile. "Everyone, load the prisoners into the barbie car. We're gonna go on... a little _field trip_."

* * *

_Author's Note: *Appears* Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me? I want to apologize for the crappyness of this chapter. It took me forever to write because I didn't know what was going to happen. I have a plan for what will happen next, so please bear with me! Well, Disneyland was epic, and I could write so much about it, but I won't because I don't want to bore you. But I've posted some of the pics I drew while I was there, (they're all toy story-related, except for Tiana.) and they're all on my Deviant Art page, Michichick. (lol, more self-advertising) I took lots of pictures with my Woody, Betsy, and William doll, so if you're curious to see them, I will post them as soon as I figure out how to work out my camera... (hee hee hee, I fail at life!) But anyways, I want to thank everyone for the faves, reviews, and alerts. Also, school starts soon :(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So I might not be able to post as frequently. Just a head's up. Well, I'll update as soon as I can, and I promise the story will get better from here! ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	6. Tricounty River

**Guess what? More long paragraphs in this chapter! Yay! **

* * *

It was very dark outside as the barbie car drove through the rain. The car was large enough to fit the prisoners and everyone in the gang except the giant plush mouse who followed from behind. The rain pelted down from above, and to a toy, it was like an earsplitting flood.

"Where do you think we're goin'?" Jessie asked Buzz, for she had long given up trying to ask the prospector.

"I don't know, I don't know." Buzz said.

"Well wherever he's taking us," Woody began. "It's not going to be good, especially with all of this rain." Buzz looked up at the cowboy, and smiled.

"I have to admit I'm jealous, Woody." Buzz said. "You get to stay dry in that box of yours."

"Believe me Buzz, if you were in this, you'd want to get out." Woody replied. The prospector had rushed all of the toys out in a hurry, and was too busy to bother to get Woody out of the glass box.

"_You guys be quiet!_" The prospector shouted. He was guarding the toys, and making sure that they wouldn't try to escape. As soon as the prospector spoke, the toys remained quiet, afraid of what would happen to them if they didn't. They sat for a few minutes in silence, the only sound being the loud rain pounding the asphalt below them. Suddenly, the barbie car came to a stop with a sudden lurch, nearly causing them to fall out. "Alright! We're here everyone! Follow me!" He snapped his fingers, and immediately the toys from the gang reached in and grabbed the prisoners.

"Prospector!" Jessie shouted, trying one last time to get some answers. "Where are we?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied. She sighed in frustration, for this is the same answer that she had gotten ten times before.

"Jessie! Be quiet for a moment!" Buzz said. He had heard a sound in the distance, and when Jessie became quiet, it became louder. It sounded like rumbling... the rumbling of a river.

"Don't tell me..." Woody began, his eyes wide with fear.

"That's right!" The prospector exclaimed. "Welcome to Tri-County river." The toys gasped as the sounds of the giant, churning water ahead of them became louder and louder.

"Prospector! What do you plan to do to us?" Jessie screamed, but the prospector payed no attention, his eyes filled with excitement. He and the gang kept walking. They walked down the sidewalk and up to the bridge that hung high over the river. Finally they climbed up on to the ledge, and put the prisoners down so they were facing the horrific fall to the currents below.

"W-what... what are you going to do...?" Woody asked, nervous by the drop that lay in front of him.

"Well, cowboy. It seems I was wrong." The prospector began. "I find that torture isn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. What I really want is for you all to be gone, for _forever._" The prospector smiled, and began to push on the glass box, until it was tilting over the edge.

"_Wait!" _Woody screamed. Summoning all his strength, he threw himself against the wall of the wall of the box. Luckily, his plan worked, and it sent himself farther back on the ledge. "Prospector... I understand why you hate Buzz and me, but why are you going this far? Think about it, was it really our fault that all the things that happened to you did? We wanted to give you someone to play with. Sure, we were well aware that it wouldn't be the best you preferred, but we never intended _this _to happen to you! Please, just stop this! You know there's a better way to deal with things than this!"

"_Shut up_!" The prospector shouted, his voice full of anger. He ran up to the box and pushed again, but Woody threw himself against the wall again in just the nick of time.

"Wheezy..." Woody began, staring at the depressed penguin. "I know you don't trust me, but I want you to listen, please... What happened to you was horrible. I didn't want you to be thrown away, none of us did! Especially Andy. He wanted you, and you know it. Remember how he took you off the table at the yard sale, even though his mom wanted to sell you? If he hadn't wanted you, why would he have done that? He wanted you, and he didn't mean to lose you! Like I said before, he searched for you for months! He would've kept searching until he decided that he had lost you... and he wasn't sure where. I know you're upset that no one tried to find you, and believe me, Wheezy, I regret it everyday. I know what you've been through, Buzz and Jessie do too! We've been to a dump, and we know the horrors of what happens there... I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that people care about you!" Wheezy looked up at the cowboy, his dull eyes filling with light as a smile filled his face for the first time in years.

"Woody... I-" Wheezy began.

"_ENOUGH!" _The prospector raved. He swung the pickaxe down on the glass, creating a small hole. "_Have fun in the depths, sheriff!_" He pushed the box with all his might, and this time it happened too quickly for Woody to stop it. Woody screamed, as he plummeted to the water below.

"_NO!" _Buzz shouted.

"_WOODY!" _Jessie screamed. She turned and glared at the prospector. "You're horrible! How could you do this?"

"Oh, don't worry." The prospector jeered, smiling at Jessie. "You'll join him next. That thing you're tied to is a magnet, it should help you sink down." He lifted his pickaxe, ready to knock the cowgirl off the ledge. He was about to swing it down, when it was pulled from his hand. He turned, his eyes wide with anger and shock.

"Don't do this." Wheezy said. He clutched the stolen pickaxe in his one flipper, glaring at the prospector. "Woody was right... and not just about me. Prospector, he didn't mean for this to happen to you, and neither did Jessie or Buzz. They're not like that! They're kind, loving, trustworthy... everything a friend should be. You said Woody was a backstabber, but that wasn't true, was it?" He stopped for a moment to cough, and when he was done, he turned to the gang of broken toys. "Why are you doing this... why are any of us doing this? What do we possibly have against these toys? They never did a thing to us, and we all just decided to blindly follow the prospector, even though it was wrong! He lied to me, and he lied to you too! He said that you could never be loved again. But that's not true. Just because you're missing an arm, or you're covered in dust or have a broken squeaker doesn't mean that a kid will never love you! And... I wish I had figured that out sooner." Wheezy stopped suddenly and began to have a coughing fit. Seeing the opportunity, the prospector grabbed his pickaxe and pinned Wheezy to the ground.

"_Shut up, you stupid, worthless penguin!" _The prospector screamed._"So what if I lied? I don't care. I never cared about you, or any of you stupid toys! You're all just little, useless pawns in my plan! You're all disposable! Everyone of you, and none of you are going to get in my way!" _With that he picked Wheezy up, and threw him off the bridge. He stomped over to Jessie, and loomed over her like a giant, threatening shadow. "_So long, Jessie!" _He knocked her off the bridge and smiled.

"_Buzz!" _She screamed as she fell.

"_Jessie!" _He shouted after her. But it was useless. There was nothing he could do now. Woody and Wheezy were gone, and Jessie, Jessie... she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all. _I'm useless! _He thought. _I couldn't do a thing, a single thing for her! I promised her... I promised her... why does everything turn out wrong? _He closed his eyes sadly and slumped his head, awaiting his own fall.

"_Hey, what are you doing?" _The prospector shouted. Buzz opened his eyes and turned, curious as to what was going on. All of the broken toys had ganged up on the prospector, and the giant plush mouse was holding him above his head. "_Put me down, now!" _

"You got it." Lizzie, the one-armed doll said with a smile. She winked at the giant mouse, who threw the prospector over the ledge, and down into the churning water below.

"What..." Buzz began, awestruck at what had just happened. "What just...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lizzie asked, as she walked over to Buzz and began to pull the tape off of him. "Wheezy was right. And the prospector just proved it. I'm really sorry about all of this... We should've known better."

"It's fine." Buzz said as the last of the tape was removed. "Thanks, but I gotta go right now! I need to save my friends!" He walked up to the edge of the ledge, and stared down at the rushing waters below him.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!" Lizzie shouted, grabbing his arm. "We can just get the Barbie car and drive you down there!"

"That's not quick enough!" Buzz shouted. He pressed the red button on his chest, and his wings sprung out. "Don't worry, I've done this before."

* * *

_Author's Note: I want to say that I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just really wanted to get one last one up before school starts! Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, faves, and alerts! They make me happy inside! :D Well, I had this part in my mind since the very beginning, so it didn't take long to write. But be ready, the next chapter after this shall be looooong. (I think.) School starts tomorrow, so that means I won't be able to update as frequently, but I will try. By the way, there's a toy story 1 reference... not that anyone cares! I'm sorry if this chapter seems... kinda rushed. I hope it doesn't feel that way... but just in case. Also, just so you know, it is raining the entire time in this chapter. That will be important later. But I'm not gonna tell you why~ :) HA HA HA! ...school's gonna start. I has sadness... :'( Whelp, until next time... ~Alicethepurplefrog_


	7. Falling with style

Jessie winced as she hit the ice-cold water, for it felt like being stabbed by a thousand tiny needles. Slowly, she began to descend into deep waters of the Tri-County river. However, as she sank, her thoughts didn't consist of the agonizing cold, or of drowning. Instead, she thought about Buzz.

_I've done it again... _She screamed in her mind. In her thoughts, there was a vivid image. As she was pushed from the bridge, she had gotten one last look at Buzz- the one that she feared would be burned in her memory forever. He was sitting there, his mouth curled into a frown, and his eyes wide with fear. _It's like the dump all over again. Why is he so kind, why does he worry about me so much? I never wanted to see that look again, but this time I was the one who caused it... _

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut short as the fast moving current pulled her farther down the river. She began to sink faster, and her hat fell off along the way. _Great, there goes my hat. _Jessie thought, only her head above the water now. The water made it's way to her face, and soon she was completely submerged in the green, murky darkness. She held her breath, and just as she was about to close her eyes for the last time, something caught her eye. There was a small figure, barely visible in the dirty water, just above her head. It was dark, and shaped like a small, rounded triangle. It wrapped itself around her braid, and began to pull her up towards the surface. _It's Wheezy! _

It took a few seconds to lift the cowgirl out of the water with only one fin, but he eventually managed. As soon as her head was pulled out of the water, she began to breath heavily,clutching onto Wheezy as best as she could with the tape around her.

"Wheezy..." She said in between breathes. "Thanks so much for savin' me."

"No problem." Wheezy replied. "I guess the Prospector forgot that rubber floats." They would've talked more, but their conversation was cut short by a rumbling sound that grew louder and louder as they floated down the river. Jessie looked up, and up ahead were raging currents. Jessie looked at them, her eyes widening in fear.

"Wheezy, you're gonna want to hold your breath."

* * *

Buzz stared at the rushing water below, and gulped. _Calm down, calm down... I've done this before... _He thought, attempting to reassure himself. But he knew deep down that this was completely different. He wasn't as high up, it was pelting rain, and he didn't have a rocket to assist his flight. But he had to do this. _This is for Jessie. _He closed his eyes, but all he could see was that mortified look on her face as she fell. The same look that was on her face at the dump. _Never again... I will never let that happen again... _

"To infinity, and beyond." Buzz said so quietly it was nearly a whisper. And with that, he jumped.

Even with his eyes shut, he could still see a vivid picture of the rushing water below him as he fell head first. The cold air blew against his face as he gained speed, and the cold rain pelted on his back mercilessly. _Come on, Buzz. You can do this, you can do this... _He lead upward and, slightly to his surprise, shot up again. He opened his eyes, and smiled in shock. He had done it. He was flying- well, falling in style.

He scanned the river below him, searching desperately for any sign of his friends. That's when something small and red caught his eye. He swooped down, and gasped at what he saw. Floating down the river was Jessie's hat, all alone. He pulled it out of the water, and searched frantically around the area for any sight of her as he sent himself back into the air again.

"_Jessie?" _Buzz screamed. "_Jessie? Where are you?" _He listened for an agonizing moment, wishing for a response. But there was none. Buzz closed his eyes and quickly shook his head. _Don't give up yet, don't give up yet. _He reminded himself. He hugged the hat to his chest and continued onward.

* * *

Jessie screamed as she and Wheezy were thrown into the spinning currents all around them. The speed of the currents ripped the tape off of Jessie, and she clung to Wheezy as soon as her arms were free. Water splashed everywhere, getting everything wet, and making it harder for the penguin to hold on to her.

"_Jessie! Hold on tight!" _Wheezy yelped, desperate to keep the cowgirl afloat.

"_I'm trying!_" Jessie yelled back. But suddenly her hand slipped against his wet flipper, sending her into the currents.

"_Jessie!" _Wheezy shouted, attempting to catch her before she sunk into the water again. He barely succeeded, grabbing her arm just as she was about to sink.

"_Watch out!" _Jessie screamed. Wheezy looked behind him to see what was wrong, but was too late. His head bashed into a sharp rock and he was knocked out cold. "_Wheezy!" _Jessie attempted to shake him awake, but it didn't work. And with the water crashing into her she could barley move. There were only two things she could do now- hold onto him for dear life and wait; wait for something, anything to happen.

She hated this, she hated everything about this. Woody was gone, and who knows where he was, and now she and Wheezy were floating down a jostling river, most likely to their deaths. To make matters worse, the rain didn't even let up. And Buzz... what had become of him? Jessie looked hopelessly up at the sky, letting the cold rain hit her already drenched face. She was completely alone now- and she had never felt so helpless and alone before. She closed her eyes, afraid of what would happen next.

"What's a cowgirl without her hat?" Jessie's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice, _his _voice.

"_Buzz?" _Jessie shouted. "Buzz, where are you?"

"Right here." Suddenly, Buzz swooped down and picked Jessie and Wheezy up, then shot back up into the air again.

"Buzz..." Jessie said, awe-struck. She smiled broadly. "You're flying!"

"I'm not flying. It's falling... with _style." _Buzz replied with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Buzz!" Jessie exclaimed. "This is amazing!" She wrapped her arms around Buzz's neck, and without thinking, gave him a small kiss on the lips. As soon as it was done, the two stared at each other blankly, their faces bright read in embarrassment.

"Uh..." Buzz began, but stopped, not knowing what to say. Jessie looked turned her head away from him to hide her face only to see that Buzz was descending quickly, too preoccupied to pay attention to flying.

"_BUZZ WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO A TREE!" _Jessie screamed. Buzz looked up, but before he could do anything, they crashed into the tree and tumbled to the ground. They laid on the damp grass for a moment, recovering from the impact.

"Well, at least I didn't crash back into the river, right?" Buzz asked timidly, dusting himself off.

"Yeah." Jessie giggled. "That was skilled flying, George of the Jungle." Buzz blushed and was about to make a comeback, when a small moan got their attention. Wheezy was lying on the grass a couple of inches away.

"Wheezy!" Buzz shouted, running towards the penguin. "What happened?"

"He hit his head." Jessie explained, following Buzz. "When we were in the currents, we hit a rock." Wheezy slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the toys above him for a moment, confused as to what happened.

"Buzz... is that you?" Wheezy asked. "What happened?"

"After your speech, the other toys turned against the prospector, and threw him in the river." Buzz replied.

"Oh, good. I knew they were good toys." Wheezy stared at the two toys in front of him, and his expression suddenly became worried. "Where's Woody?"

* * *

By the time Jessie had fallen into the water, Woody was already in the currents. The hole that the prospector had broken into the box was filling with water at an incredibly fast rate, and soon Woody would be completely submerged.

"What am I gonna do?" Woody asked himself, the water already up to his knees. _I've gotta get this tape __off if I'm going to get anywhere. _Woody pulled against the tape as hard as he could, but nothing helped. Soon the water was up to his chest, and Woody couldn't even do a thing. _Don't give up, don't give up... _Suddenly, Woody heard a loud crash behind him. He turned, and found that the box had crashed into a rock, forming a small hole. Small, sharp shards of broken glass spread all around, and Woody found this as an opportune moment. He rubbed the tape against the glass, until it cut through, and for the first time in three days his arms were free. He quickly pulled the tape off of his legs, but the water was pouring in even faster now. _I've gotta get out of here! _Woody thought. He punched the broken wall as hard as he could, hoping to break it open. Instead, this only caused more water to flow in, and it was now up to his chin. _This... is it, isn't it? _Woody shut his eyes and held his breath.

Suddenly, there was a loud, ear-splitting noise that shook the entire box. Woody opened his eyes, and saw that someone was breaking open the box. He squinted, trying to figure out who it was, as more cracks were formed. Finally the wall gave in, and Woody smiled. He was finally free. He swam over to the mysterious figure, and reached out for their hand. But instead of taking it, the person grabbed Woody's collar, and pulled him up to the surface as fast as he could. Woody was flung onto a nearby rock and before he could get up, the prospector climbed up and loomed over him, his face distorted with anger.

"_Long. Time. No. See."_ The prospector said through clenched teeth, raising his pickaxe.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! School sucks and all that jazz, but everyone knows that! Anyways, I know what you're all thinking right now, and I agree. WHY WON'T HE JUST DIE? Sorry, but it doesn't work that way at Pixar. Whenever you think everything's gonna work out... BOOM! Something bad happens. Ha ha! Well, there are references galore in here, from Toy Story 1 and 2, but they're pretty obvious. I honestly think this chapter was kinda rushed, and I'm sorry about that. I kinda just sped through it because I was so happy to be writing again. Just so you know, I probably will only be able to update once a week now, because of school... :( But I will try to update A.S.A.P. Thanks for the reviews and faves, they make me happy! 8D Well, toodles! ~Alicethepurplefrog _

_P.S. I'm gonna be Jessie for Halloween! Yay! ...yes, I'm fifteen and I still trick or treat. Don't judge me. It's just free candy.  
_


	8. The lightning strike

"Buzz..." Jessie said, throwing Buzz a worried expression. "I didn't see Woody anywhere... Did you?" Buzz stared at her for a moment, his thoughts giving him the worst possible outcomes. _What if he drowned? What if he was ripped apart in the currents? What if? What if? _

"I didn't see him either." Buzz finally replied. "But I find him!" Buzz turned away from Jessie and Wheezy and headed towards the rumbling waters of the river once more.

"And what do you plan on doin'?" Jessie questioned, catching up to him.

"I don't know, Jessie. But I've got to do something, right?" Buzz clicked the giant red button on his chest, popping his wings out.

"Buzz, you can't do that!" Jessie shouted, grabbing his arm. "You're not high up enough. You'll just crash into the water."

"But, what else can I do? I have to save him." Buzz replied.

"What is all this '_I' _business?" Jessie remarked. "We came here _together." _Jessie gently put her hand in his, and smiled. "So that means I'm comin' with you, okay?" Buzz stared at her, his face a little red.

"Alright." Buzz replied. "You have any ideas?"

"Nope." Jessie sighed. "Hey maybe we could-" But before she could tell Buzz about her plan, they heard something in the distance- it sounded like a scream.

"Woody!" Buzz shouted, but there was no response.

"Buzz, it came from that direction!" Jessie shouted, pointing downstream.

"Let's go!" Buzz replied. They began to run downstream, so determined to save their friend that they forgot they were still holding hands.

* * *

"Prospector!" Woody shouted, confused and scared at the same time. "How did you-" But before he could finish his question, the prospector swung his pickaxe down at him. Woody screamed, and luckily the prospector missed, but only by a few centimeters.

"I won't miss again." The prospector warned, lifting his pickaxe again.

"Wait!" Woody begged, holding his hand out as if to block his face.

"I've had enough waiting." The prospector said, glaring at Woody. "I waited for twenty years on a dime-store shelf, then I had to wait even _longer _in storage, all for _you!_ And what do you do? You leave, just when everything was going to be perfect! Then I had to wait again. I was tortured, abandoned, thrown away, and put back into storage as I waited. Waited to see _you _again. _Now my waiting' s finally done, and I'm not letting you escape!" _He swung his pickaxe again, and this time hit Woody's right shoulder, tearing it open again. Woody fell to the ground, writhing in pain and clutched his now useless arm with his left hand. The prospector lifted his pickaxe once again, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Prospector..." Woody said quietly, staring sadly up at him. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you... really, I am. As I said before, we never meant for this to happen to you. We just wanted you to have some playtime. So, I'll ask you again." He smiled. "Why don't you come with us, to Bonnie's house?" The prospector gaped at Woody in disbelief.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" The prospector jeered. "No kid's going to play with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Woody replied. "I've seen Bonnie play with socks before." He reached his hand out. "What do you say?" They both paused, and there was a long moment where the only sound was the river stampeding all around them.

_I've waited far too long... far too long to be swayed by one simple statement. _The Prospector thought. _Still... there's something about this toy. He won't give up. Why won't he just break? _The prospector was about to swing his pickaxe down when something caught his eye. Two figures were running towards him. It was Jessie and Buzz. The prospector began to tremble with anger.

"_Don't you try to distract me!" _He screamed, breaking the silence. He swung the pickaxe down, and fortunately, it only left a scratch on Woody's sheriff badge. Woody yelped in fear, and caught the attention of Buzz and Jessie.

"There he is!" Buzz shouted.

"It's the prospector!" Jessie cried. "Where did he come from?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Buzz replied. "We just need to get over there. You have a plan?"

"We don't have time to come up with somethin' complicated!" Jessie said hurriedly. She quickly turned to Buzz, and put her hand on his chest. "You know the definition of 'glide'?"

"Uh, yeah...why?" Buzz asked, his cheeks forming a small blush.

"Cuz' you're about to do it!" Jessie pressed the red button on his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She ran backwards to get a running start, pulling him with her as she went. As soon as she thought they were at far enough of a distance, she began to race as fast as she could to the end of the ledge, pushing Buzz ahead of her. "Get ready to jump!" She warned just as the reached the edge. Buzz blindly obeyed her, too distracted by the fact that her arms were wrapped around him to question her. They jumped and crashed onto the rock Woody and the prospector were on, narrowly dodging the water.

"Guys!" Woody cried in relief, beaming at his friends.

"Game's over, Prospector." Jessie gloated, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're all alone. You can't win." Buzz reminded him. The prospector stared back at them, his face still full of anger.

"_Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" _The prospector shrieked hysterically. "_I have waited TOO long for it to end like this!" _The prospector grabbed Woody's collar and lifted him up in the air, surprisingly strong for his physique. _"Get any closer, and I'll drop him in!" _

Buzz turned to Jessie, his eyes filled with worry, as if to silently ask her what they were going to do. She simply smiled in return.

"Prospector, not only are you a liar, but you're a weakling too." Jessie said. "Look at you. When something goes wrong you blame everyone else when the real problem... the real person at fault is _you_. And now that you're outta luck, you attempt this. How desperate... how _pathetic _can you get? Please, just give it up. It's all over now... you can become a different person now." Jessie smiled pleasantly. "Now, hand over the sheriff, please?"

Suddenly, the strangest sensation came over the toys. It was like watching a horror movie by yourself in the dark. Their bodies became cold, and shivers were sent up their spines. If they were human, they would be covered in goosebumps.

"What's happening...?" Woody asked nervously. No one replied, for no one knew the answer. But one thing that they knew for sure was that it wasn't good. They stood still for an agonizing few moments waiting, waiting for something, anything to happen.

At that moment, a couple yards away from them, a large ray of light hit the ground and illuminated everything in its path. The toys were surround by the unending, blinding light, too afraid and shocked to even scream. They all shut their eyes, feeling as if they'd melt if they kept them open.

And just as quickly as it came, it vanished. The toys slowly opened their eyes, and stared blankly at the now smoldering remains of a tree that had just been struck.

"What was that...?" Jessie asked quietly, her expression covered with shock.

"Lightning." Buzz replied.

"Wait a second." Woody said. "After lightning strikes, isn't there thunder?" But before his question could be answered, the ground began to shake violently and the sky let out an ear-splitting thunder. Buzz and Jessie ducked on the ground so they wouldn't fall into the water, and they covered their ears. Woody hit the ground with a thud, and looked up at the prospector who had dropped him in an attempt to save himself. Woody shut his eyes and covered his ears like Buzz and Jessie did. But through the excruciating loud thunder, Woody heard a small yelp. He looked up and saw the prospector struggling to stay balanced, his boots slipping against the slick surface of the rock. He finally slipped, and without thinking, Woody lunged towards him and grabbed his hand. Woody tried as hard as he could to pull the prospector back onto the rock, but with little success. He was holding the prospector with his right arm, and the harder he pulled, the more ripped it got. The prospector's hand was still wet from being in the river, and in moments he slipped out of Woody's grasp and was sent into unruly river, his screams unheard in the thunder. Woody watched in horror as he was spun by the currents, the waves getting bigger and bigger as the rain began to pelt harder. Finally, a wave engulfed the prospector and the thunder stopped abruptly.

He never resurfaced.

Buzz and Jessie got up after the thunder ceased. They threw shocked and puzzled looks at Woody, who was kneeling on the ground, the rip in his arm even larger and he was all alone.

"Woody, what happened?" Buzz asked.

"Where's the prospector?" Jessie asked.

"He...he..." Woody stuttered. "He fell in, and I... I tried to hold onto him, but..." He looked hopelessly at his dead right arm. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Woody." Buzz said reassuringly.

"Besides," Jessie added. "There are some toys that honestly don't deserve to be saved." Woody nodded, but still felt a small sickly feeling of regret in his gut as he looked at the place where the prospector vanished.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Buzz asked, breaking the small moment of silence. Woody looked up at him, realizing that they were trapped. The small rock they stood on sat all alone in the middle of the rampaging river. There were a few rocks near the side of the river, but it was much too far of a jump.

"Jeez, there's just no way outta this river, is there?" Jessie asked in frustration. She plopped down next to Woody, too tired to think of anything.

"I guess we just wait." Woody said. Buzz nodded in agreement and sat down next to the cowboy.

"How does your arm feel?" Buzz asked, trying to create a conversation.

"It doesn't feel at all." Woody chuckled. "Just like old times, huh?"

"I can't believe he did that to you again!" Buzz said.

"Well that's Stinky Pete for you." Woody replied. He paused for a moment. "And, guys... I never really thanked you for coming to save me... so, thanks."

"Hey, it's no problem." Jessie said with a smile.

"To infinity and beyond, right?" Buzz said.

"Right. To infinity and beyond."

* * *

The rainstorm was one of the longest and hardest in Tri-county history, which was good for the drought, but not so good for the three toys left on the rock. They waited on the slick rock for another two hours until the rain let up, and luckily for them there were no more lightning strikes near them. As the sun came out, the toys sighed in relief that they were finally going to get out of the terrifying river. The catastrophic waters calmed and the currents slowed, allowing the toys to very carefully swim back to land. Or in Woody's case, get pulled by his friends since his right arm wasn't working. As soon as they got back on land, they headed towards the spot where they had left Wheezy.

"Woody! Buzz! Jessie!" Wheezy cheered when they reached him. "You're okay!"

"Yes, we're okay." Buzz replied.

"Wheezy!" Woody exclaimed. "Glad to see you're okay!"

"You too, Woody." Wheezy replied.

"So what do we do now?" Jessie inquired.

"I guess we go home." Buzz said simply.

"Say, how did you guys get here, anyway?" Woody asked. "You never told me."

"We walked. It took a really long time." Buzz answered.

"Yeah, you should have seen it! I got hit by a truck!" Jessie said rather happily.

"What?" Woody shouted.

"Jessie, we may want to think of a safer way to get back. You almost died!" Buzz said worriedly.

"Well, you got any better ideas?" Jessie replied sarcastically.

"Buzz is right, Jess." Woody said. "We can't take that risk now, especially since I've got... _this." _He pointed at his limp right arm. "And with Wheezy without a flipper, it could get hard."

"Wait..." Wheezy said quietly, staring in disbelief at the cowboy. "You're... taking me with you?"

"'Course we are!" Jessie exclaimed. "We want you to meet Bonnie. She's sure to love you!"

"But I'm..." Wheezy began.

"Broken?" Buzz finished. Wheezy nodded. "That dosen't matter. In fact, one of Bonnie's toys she kept because he was broken."

"It'll be fine." Jessie reassured. "Bonnie loves everyone."

"Oh, thanks guys!" Wheezy beamed.

"But... that still leaves the problem of how to get back." Woody said, his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, we could hitch a ride on some car like Jessie and I did." Buzz suggested.

"But that was a U-Haul, so I knew where it was headed." Jessie contradicted. "If we just jump on some random car, we have know idea where it will go."

"Yeah, Jessie's right." Woody said hopelessly. "Bonnie's gonna be back tomorrow, so we have to hurry! Wheezy, do you have any ideas?" He looked at Wheezy, who wasn't paying attention, but instead staring at something behind Woody. He turned, and saw a group of figures walking towards them. They got closer, and a wave of fear fell on him- it was the toys from the prospector's gang. He turned nervously to Jessie and Buzz, but they were smiling for some reason.

"You guys are okay!" Lizzy the doll said, shooting her one arm in the air. "We were so worried."

"Worried?" Woody asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we thought you guys were going to drown!" Lizzy said.

"But I thought..." Woody trailed off.

"Don't worry, Woody. They're our friends now." Buzz explained.

"By the way, what happened to the prospector?" Lizzy asked.

"He got swept downstream." Jessie answered.

"Oh... well," Lizzy looked half sad, half relieved. "I guess what happens happens."

"Yeah." Woody said. Then he realized something. "Say, Lizzy? When you guys kidnapped me, how did you get to the storage place so fast?"

"Huh? Oh, we just used the old barbie car. It's pretty fast for it's looks." Woody smiled.

"Can we use it to get home?" Woody asked. "Please, our owner's coming back tomorrow, and if we don't get back-" Lizzy raised her hand to silence him.

"Sure, you can use it. But under one condition: take us with you." Lizzy held out her hand, and Woody shook it.

"You got a deal."

* * *

_Author's note: GUESS WHO SAW TOY STORY 3 THE SEVENTH TIME YESTERDAY? I DID! WHOOO! ...No wonder I have no friends... Lol. Well, sorry for the delay people. I had a sleepover and so I couldn't write that much this weekend, and I had a cold/strep thing that made it hard for me to even move. I want to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed this story, and I think this is going to be the second to last chapter. (This is my longest story!) I also want to thank everyone who supports me in my trick-or-treating, and I must say... I would totally party with all of you, especially **you**, who's going to be Spanish Buzz. _(_You know who you are). Also, it amazes me how a majority of you people are older than me, yet you like my story! That makes me so happy, that I can entertain and impress older kids. Just one thing you should know: DON'T. LAUGH. AT. THE. LIGHTNING. PART. I've been really close to a lightning strike before, and I must tell you it is the most horrifying experience. I literally felt every hair on my body stand up. I just want you to know that I have a major phobia of lightning now. And I must be thankful that I'm so short, otherwise I could be dead now. ...Sorry, I'm rambling. I'll try to update quickly. And on a final note: GET RID OF THE MONKEY! (God that thing is scary...) ~Alicethepurplefrog _


	9. Retuning Home

***Grab's Woody's shoulder* Fluff, Fluff EVERYWHERE! Seriously, this chapter's gonna get fluffy and cheesy.**

* * *

The rusty old Barbie car lived far past its appearance, and cruised down the side of the road with ease. Sure, it wasn't as quick as a regular car, but as long as it would get the toys back before Bonnie got home, all was fine.

"Are you sure that nobody will see us?" Woody asked nervously as a truck sped by to their left.

"I told you, it'll be fine." Lizzy replied for what felt like the billionth time. "Honestly, you've been asking for the past two hours!"

"Well excuse me for worrying!" Woody retorted sarcastically.

"Will you two cut it out?" Buzz asked, getting in between the two arguing dolls. "You're acting like a bunch of kids."

"I'm sorry." Woody replied. "I guess I'm just a little uptight with all that's happened."

"It's fine." Lizzy said. "I guess we could learn something from Jessie." She gestured to the cowgirl, who was asleep in the back seat.

"Well that's Jessie for ya." Woody said. He hopped into the back seat beside her, and Buzz followed. "I should probably get some sleep too, huh? Bonnie will probably be really excited to see us tomorrow."

"Good idea." Buzz replied, plopping down beside him.

"Well, whatever you want to do." Lizzy said, returning to her spot in the driver's seat. "But if you snore, I promise I'll smack you!"

"Yeah, of course." Woody chuckled.

Another hour passed, and the car still had a few miles to go until it would reach Bonnie's house. The sun eventually set and the moon rose, casting an eerie light upon the road. Soon everyone fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day. Almost everyone.

Buzz sat quietly, staring at the full moon above blankly. Sure, everything had ended up alright- Woody was safe, the prospector was gone, and they had managed to save a bunch of hopeless toys from a life without any playtime. But there was still this strange feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, that he messed up on something or he didn't accomplish something... but what was it?

"Hey." Buzz jumped at the sound of Woody's voice in shock as it broke him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, hey, why are you still awake?" Buzz managed to ask.

"This." Woody pointed to his limp right arm. "I can't sleep with it."

"Oh." That was all Buzz could say. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, waiting for someone to come up with something to say.

"What do you think happened to the prospector?" Woody finally asked.

"Huh?" Buzz asked, puzzled by the random question. "Well, all I know is that all rivers eventually lead to sewage systems, and all drains lead to the ocean. Why?"

"I don't know, Buzz..." Woody began. "I guess I'm just worried about him. I mean, he could be dead because of me..."

"It wasn't you." Buzz said reassuringly. "It was the lightning. Besides, all that matters is that we're all safe, right?"

"I guess so..." Woody said. He stared blankly up at the moon too. "Say, is something bothering you?"

"Huh? No, of course not." Buzz protested a bit to obviously. "What makes you think that?"

"Buzz, you're a terrible liar." Buzz sighed. _Woody's known me for almost fifteen years. Of course he can see right through me. _

"I don't know, I just feel like I've messed up something."

"About Jessie?" Buzz looked up at his friend, his eyes wide.

"I guess that's what it is. Jessie. I feel like I should have..."

"Told her?" Woody interrupted.

"Told her what?"

"Whaddya think?" Woody asked, rolling his eyes. "You and Jessie are the only oblivious ones."

"I'm not oblivious!" Buzz nearly shouted in frustration. "I'm just a... just a... weakling. A pathetic bumbling loser that can't even tell the girl he loves..." Buzz stopped, already embarrassed by what he had said. This time, it was Buzz that felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Calm down. I'm sorry, okay?" Woody responded. "Look, I didn't mean to insult you, what I'm trying to say is that everyone but you two seem to know that you're in love. And I really want you two to be together. I mean, you guys have what Bo and I had. Something... something I can only dream about having now. I just want you to know that you should enjoy it now, especially since you never know... when it will be taken away from you." Woody smiled sadly. "You understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Buzz replied. "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem."

"Mmmmmm... Buzz? Woody...?" Jessie asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What're you guys talkin' about?"

"N-nothing important." Buzz stuttered. She stared at the two toys sleepily, then looked up at the sky.

"Ooh, it's night time!" She exclaimed. "Wow, look at all the stars! They're so pretty!"

* * *

After nearly five hours of driving, the toys finally made it to Bonnie's house. As soon as they entered through the dog door, they were welcomed by Dolly and Mrs. Potato-Head, who had been too worried about their friends to sleep the past two days. Soon all of their friends were downstairs, inquiring as to what had happened and who the new toys were.

"Who're you?" Mr. Potato-Head asked the new toys rather rudely.

"Don't say it like that!" Mrs. Potato-Head snapped, hitting her husband with her handbag.

"Well hey!" Slinky said cheerfully, reaching to shake Lizzy's hand. "I ain't seen new toys in awhile! My name's Slinky." Lizzy simply stared back silently. She hadn't been called 'new' in ages. None of them had. Could they have really found a place where they could be loved? She smiled.

"Well hello!" Lizzy exclaimed, shaking Slinky's hand. "My name's Lizzy. I'm afraid I'm one of the only ones who can talk. That mouse over there, his name is Mack. Then there's the snakes. Actually... we just call them the snakes. And then there's the Barbie car." As she said each name, the toys would bow or show some sort of gesture of recognition.

"There's someone you forgot." Jessie said, pushing Wheezy forward. But before Wheezy even had the chance to say hello, the old toys from Andy's room formed a mob around him.

"Wheezy?" Hamm shouted.

"Oh, wow!" Mrs. Potato-Head cheered.

"Wow, it really is you!" Rex said happily.

"It's the mysterious bird-man!" The three aliens said in unison, clinging themselves onto Wheezy.

"Say Wheezy, what happened to your flipper?" Mr. Potato-Head asked.

"Oh, this old thing?" Wheezy moved his stub around. "It was just an accident."

* * *

After the greetings were all done and the newcomers had all settled in, most of the toys went to sleep; after all, it was almost midnight. The only ones that stayed awake were Buzz, Woody and Jessie, who were determined to fix Woody's arm before Bonnie came home. They looked through the cabinets in Bonnie's house until they found some red thread and a sewing needle.

"Wow Buzz, I didn't know you knew how to sew." Jessie said. The three friends were sitting on the kitchen table as Buzz stitched Woody's arm back together.

"Yeah, I guess so." Buzz said, a blush on his face. "Don't know where I learned how."

"Let's just say he got in touch with his feminine side." Woody remarked. "Isn't that right, _Mrs. Nesbit?" _Buzz glared and jabbed Woody with the needle. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"Mrs. Nesbit? Who's that?" Jessie asked. Buzz stared at her for a moment, his face turning scarlet.

"It's nothing, n-nothing at all!" Buzz replied hurriedly. He quickly and sloppily sewed Woody's arm together. "All done. That didn't take long! I'm going to bed now!" Buzz jumped off the table and raced to Bonnie's room.

"What was that?" Jessie questioned, staring at the spot where Buzz had been sitting.

"It's a long story, Jess." Woody said, swinging his right arm back and forth to make sure it worked. "I'll tell you later, but for now, I think it's best that we all head off to bed." Jessie nodded and followed him up to Bonnie's room.

* * *

Woody was so exhausted from the events of the day that he could have slept soundly on a bed of nails, but he had something he needed to take care of first. He said goodnight to Jessie, and then headed to where he expected to find Buzz- the windowsill. He climbed up and found Buzz sitting there, staring at the sky blankly.

"Hey." Woody said, sitting by his friend. "How's it going?"

"What do you want?" Buzz asked.

"I'm sorry about that... it was just a joke." Woody apologized. "She doesn't know anything about _that_ particular ego. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Buzz sighed. "I wasn't mad at you. It's just that... I wish I could be braver. I mean, I was brave enough to jump from a two story balcony in Sid's house, so why can't I even..."

"Tell her?" Woody finished. Buzz nodded.

"Well, no. I actually _did _tell her once, but she was asleep." Buzz admitted. "Pathetic, right?"

"Well, not really." Woody reassured. "I mean, just saying it to her is a start, right?"

"I guess..." Buzz trailed off.

"Well, how about this? You could tell her right now, couldn't you?" Woody suggested. "Maybe you could eventually get the courage to tell her to her face."

"Is she asleep?" Buzz asked hopefully.

"I think so." Buzz crawled to the edge of the windowsill and looked out towards the floor next to Bonnie's bed. Jessie had taken one of Bonnie's pillows and was resting peacefully upon it.

"Alright, I'll try." Buzz jumped off of the windowsill, landing on the ground with a small thud. He quickly looked up to see if he had awoken anyone, but luckily there was no movement anywhere in the room.

As quietly as he could, Buzz walked over to the spot where Jessie was sleeping. Slowly, silently, he sat down beside her, his stomach full of butterflies. Trying to stall for time, he took her hat off of her head, so she could sleep better.

"You must be tired." Buzz finally said in a whisper. "I'm... I'm really sorry about all that happened. I mean, it all worked out in the end, but... I wish I could've protected you more. It was because of me you got hit by a truck, and it was because of me that you almost drowned." Buzz sighed, and glanced down at Jessie another time to make sure she hadn't awoken. She was still asleep. Buzz slowly leaned towards her and smiled. _She sleeps like a kid, _he thought. She slept with her arms sprawled out, and her mouth was wide open. "Jessie..." Buzz finally said, breaking the silence. "I... for the past eleven years, I... I think I've... I've been trying to tell..." Buzz took a deep breath, and glared in determination. "I love you."

Finally. After eleven years he had finally come out and said it. Buzz closed his eyes and sighed. _If only I could say it when she was awake. _He was about to get up when heard something move. He looked down, and found Jessie staring at him with wide, happy eyes. Buzz was too embarrassed and shocked to say anything, but he didn't have to. Jessie wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him down into a kiss. When she was done, she let go of him and smiled brightly.

"I knew it." Jessie beamed. "Oh, I just knew it!"

"W-what? H-how did you, I mean, uh, what, when...?" Buzz stuttered.

"Buzz, it was _obvious." _Jessie said as she sat up. "What you said to me when we first met, how you stutter whenever you talk to me, when we danced..."

Buzz looked down at his feet, trying to cover his scarlet face. "You must think I'm an idiot." He said meekly. "Everyone seemed to figure this out... except me. I'm sorry."

"And what in tarnation are you apologizin' for?" Jessie asked. She smiled, a small hint of a blush appearing on her face. "I was tellin' the truth when I said 'me too'."

"You were _awake_ when I said that?" Buzz asked, completely flabbergasted.

"'Course I was." Jessie replied calmly. "There was no way I could sleep with all that noise." She looked at Buzz's shocked face, and sighed. "I'm sorry for not tellin' you sooner, but we were kinda busy, don't you think?" She waited for a moment, expecting Buzz to say something rash or just walk away, but instead, he did something she did not expect- he hugged her.

"I don't mind." Buzz said. "I'm just so happy that you like me, too."

"Of course I do, silly." Jessie replied. She hugged him back.

* * *

When Bonnie came back the next day, she was so overjoyed to see the new toys in her room that she didn't even care that they were missing a limb or covered in rust. She immediately went to work fixing them up. She found an old dress from the Patty doll she had lost and put it on Lizzy. She cleaned the dust off all the other toys, got some of the rust off the barbie car, and even managed to find a new squeaker for Wheezy. With all of these new characters, she had more games to play as well, so Woody, Buzz and the others could actually relax a little.

"Bonnie, honey, you ready to go?" Bonnie's mom asked her Monday morning. "It's time to get to Sunnyside."

"Just a second!" Bonnie called back, putting the last of her supplies in her backpack. "Coming!" She headed towards the door, and turned before she left. "See you guys later!"

As soon as Bonnie and her mom pulled out of the garage, the toys sprung to life, and began to go about their daily routines. Dolly began to chat with Lizzy, while the giant plush mouse and Totoro seemed to communicate in their own, silent way. The three little aliens rode around it the Barbie car, oooohhhing as they went. Rex and Trixie were on the computer as usual, but this time the snakes were there to help reach buttons that Rex couldn't with his miniscule arms. Wheezy stayed in the corner of the room, rehearsing a song. Now that he had a new squeaker, he could sing just as amazingly as he did in Andy's room. Several toys came and went, stopping periodically to listen; but there was only one toy that listened the entire time- Chuckles.

"Hey, Chuckles!" Woody greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Listening to the music." Chuckles replied. He turned to look at the cowboy, and Woody was shocked to see a smile on his face. "I like music." _Wow, _Woody thought. _Who knew there was something that even made Chuckles happy? _

"Oh, well I won't bother you." Woody said. "But have you seen Buzz anywhere?"

"I saw him talking with Jessie earlier, over there, I think." Chuckles pointed towards Bonnie's fake kitchen set, and Woody spotted them quickly.

"Thanks." Woody headed towards them.

Buzz and Jessie sat alone on top of the fake microwave, talking idly about random things, all the while holding each others hand.

"And that's how Woody ending up breaking the Davis's really expensive vase." Buzz finished. Jessie burst out laughing.

"Shoot! If only I had been there sooner, I would've been able to see that!" Jessie giggled.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to talk about that!" Woody shouted. Jessie and Buzz looked down below them and saw Woody climbing towards them.

"Hey, Woody! How's it going?" Buzz asked cheerfully.

"Fine, just fine." Woody responded. "What are you two up to?"

"We're, uh..." Jessie began, not sure of what to say. Buzz stared at Woody with as serious of a look that he could manage.

"We're on a date." Buzz stated without a single stutter. Woody stared at Buzz, his expression full of astonishment, but he soon smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, then." Woody said. He turned to jump off the fake kitchen set. "Congratulations, you two." He added, then he jumped down to the floor.

"A date..." Jessie thought out loud. "I guess that's what we're doing, huh?" She smiled at Buzz. "How much you wanna bet he's telling everyone about us right now?"

"Who cares?" Buzz asked nonchalantly. "It's just spreading the news."

"Yeah." Jessie put her head on Buzz's shoulder and sighed happily. "I love you."

"Me too." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, and they stayed side by side the entire day, hand in hand, and as happy as could be.

_Fin. _

_

* * *

_

_Author's Final Note: IIIITTT''S FINALLY DONEEEEE! :'D It took me forever to come up with an ending to this story! Lol, sorry for the SUPER long time it took me to update. I was at Nan Desu Kan (colorado anime convention-thing) last weekend, and I literally went to bed at 5 a.m. and got up at 7 everyday. (Wow, not only am I a Toy Story geek, but I'm also an anime nerd.) So yeah, sorry for the wait. And I also must apologize for this chapter. It's rather fluffy, but seeing as how most of the story wasn't fluffy, I guess I could make an exception here. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites, guys. It really boosts my confidence!_

_But there's something else I feel I must say. I honestly think this was the worst of the stories I've written so far (except for the crappy poem, but I was all high on cold medicine when I wrote that, so whatever). I don't know, I just feel that this story has lost all of it's 'Toy Story-ness'. When I re-read the first story I wrote, Saying Goodbye, I always think "Holy #$%^! How the %&*$ did I come up with something that epic?" What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to take some time off to think of a story that's perfect. Something that just screams Toy Story. I don't know what it'll be about yet, but all I know is that I really want it to be about Bo and Woody reuniting. They're my favorite couple. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE BuzzxJessie, but I feel it's over-shipped. I mean, a majority of the fanfics nowadays are about those two and fluff, but no offense, Woody and Bo were there first! There should be more about them as well! ...sorry for the rant. I'm going to go to bed now. It's six a.m., and I have to be up in two hours for driving school. Urrghh. Well, I have to go. Don't worry people, I WILL be back, and I promise I'll bring something spectacular with me. Until later, ~Alicethepurplefrog_


End file.
